Contagious Accordance
by Another Tomorrow
Summary: The Host Club has a draw for everyone. Whether or not you want to be there.
1. Meeting

Hope you enjoy! Depending on how much you like it the more I'll post. I'm really taking a liking to this one.

* * *

"Come on, you know you wanna." A red head in an Ouran uniform teased her friend.

"I have more useful ways to waste my time. Regardless, you know that my family is arranging a marriage." The other girl rebutted.

"Has she even told you what his name is? You still have an entire year and a half until you'll actually get married. You should enjoy it. Besides, I already told you that I'd pay for it."

The brunette sighed, "Oh, alright. I guess it won't hurt anything."

"You won't regret it, Misa." She said before running off, waving behind her. When she was a little bit of a distance away, she turned. "Oh and before I forget, make sure you come to the 3rd Music room after school."

"I can't believe she talked me into this." Misa mused as she walked toward the 'deserted' music room. As she approached, she saw Rumiku waiting for her.

"Come one Mi-chan, stop dragging your feet."

'Ah, terms of endearment form someone who's late to class almost every day' She thought as, she livened her step only slightly. When she had finally caught up with Rumiku, they entered the music room. They were greeted by a group of handsome young men.

"Welcome" They said in unison. The tall blond stepped forward, taking Rumiku's hand.

"I'm sorry that we were late."

"I would wait for ever on hope of such beauty." The older male reassured her.

"Oh thank you Tamaki-sempai." Rumi replied lovingly.

"And who is this lovely maiden?" He shifted his attention to Misa who'd been staring aimlessly at the floor.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her reverie and answered rather rudely at the host before her. Tamaki slunk back into his, which seemed out of character for those that didn't know him well.

"Um…er, what did I do?" Misa reacted somewhat concerned. A group of girls had already begun to flock to Tamaki trying to comfort him.

"Awe, poor Tama-sempai. Oh, I designated Kyouya for you. Have fun." She joined the gaggle and was lost to everything else. The young man who must have been Kyouya took Misa's hand and escorted her to a private table. After making sure that she was comfortable, he left only to return shortly.

He came carrying a trey and asked politely, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." She received the cup from him, took a sip, and then sat it down quietly.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah sort of," He stared into her cup, fiddling awkwardly with the handle.

"Do you really want to be here?" Kyouya asked. His question started Misa, making her look up at him. "You believe that this is nothing more than a childish game of flaunting and flirting."

Misa couldn't believe that a guy who she'd known for less than five minutes could read her so easily. "Why do you care?"

"My job as a member of the Host Club is to please all of my customers. I understand that you don't feel like being here, so would you rather just talk or would you like to leave?"

"My friend had paid good money for me to come and I will honor that contribution. I believe I will stay as long as you don't try any of that one me." She pointed to Tamaki who had long since recovered and was flirting with a group of girls.

Kyouya let out a slight laugh. "Ok. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that has you in such a trance?"

"I know it's common for our kind of lifestyle, but my parents are arranging me to be married off and I've kind of been contemplating the possibilities. I always hoped I wouldn't have too but I really don't have much of a choice. This is also, why I was so dead set against coming here. My mother especially would not think kindly of such a club."

"I see. Do you know who he is?"

"Not a clue," Misa shook her head, "Their not telling me under they set up a meeting. I really just hope that it's not a guy that will expect me to be a doll. That I could not handle. The reason Rumi made me come was to cheer me up. I must admit though, talking about this to someone else does make me feel a little better."

"Well I am glad that you feel that our services have been of help." Misa stood up.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you." Kyouya nodded as if to say 'Same here' and she left to room quietly.

"So how was it?" Rumiku jumped in from behind making Misa's hairs stand on end.

"RUMIKU!!"

"Kyouya, can I talk to you in private?" Tamaki asked his friend. Kyouya stood up and they went into an empty practice room.

"What is it that you want?"

"I need your help Kyouya," Tamaki was surprisingly seriously. He stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a photo. "It isn't resent but here."

"Who is it?"

"All I know is that she just moved back from Germany and is now going to this school. My father couldn't give a name but said that I'd met her at least once before." Kyouya examined that photo thoroughly and then looked at Tamaki.

"What is it that you want?"

"I knew you could help me," Tamaki squealed, "Anyway I was wondering if maybe you could find who she is. I'm not completely for this arrangement but I would like to know something about her and possibly meet her even before we meet formally."

"I should be able to find what you need in due time."

"Thank you Mom." Tamaki was back to his normal blissful self.


	2. Knowing

Kyouya sat quietly in the Music Room devising his plan on how to find the mysterious girls identity. Tamaki and the others had a day off from hosting and were busy playing a game of Rich man, Poor man. Sans Tamaki and the twins yelling everything was relatively peaceful.

"Haruhi-san come here for a second." Kyouya ushered the girl away from the game that she was most likely losing anyway. "Putting into consideration the ephemeral of five years time, which one of these two looks like the one in this picture?"

"That one to the right." She pointed to the right side of the monitor. "The one to the lefts face is too rounded."

"That's what I thought. Your done, please send Tamaki over.

"I found a recent picture in the schools database. Unfortunately it hasn't been updated completely and there are some error so I was unable to get a name. Judging by her birthday she's in our class."

"She's very pretty and very familiar. I guess I have seen her before. Maybe we'll see her tomorrow."

"Now that we know what she looks like finding any other information all relies on sources."

"Couldn't we just ask her?"

"Yes but it is very unlikely that she'll answer trivial background questions to just anyone. Unless of coarse she trust you enough."

"'Know what. Kyouya I think I want to do this the commoner way and just go out on a date."

"Ok Tamaki" The shadow king put with a smile.

--

"Excuse me miss, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." The girl flinched slightly after removing her eyes from her book.

"I just moved back here few weeks, so that is very possible"

"May I ask your name?"

"It's Misa Okatsu."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, is it possible for me to talk to you somewhere later?" Misa looked at him questioningly, analyzing his possible motives.

"I guess it's possible, though I do have something that I have to do afterschool. Would you mind meeting me at Lady Elli's Bakery at 5ish?"

"That will be fine. I'm fairly certain I know were that is."

--

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late." Misa pleaded as she approached Tamaki who'd been waiting at a table within the bakery. "I also should apologies for my attire."

"Nonsense, this is not a formal outing I just came straight from the school myself. Sit down, I have a few things I'd like to talk about." Misa did so accordingly sitting her instruments to the left of her on the floor. "You play?"

After staring at him for a second she realized what he as talking about, "Oh, yes, flute and clarinet, I play alto saxophone as well but I don't have it with me."

"Wow all those, I play piano myself since I was young. I can't say I've ever tried playing a woodwind."

"Flutes my primary instrument and my favorite though. I've always wanted to be able to play the piano but that's one instrument that I'll never understand." The both chuckled slightly followed by a short awkward silence. "So what was it that wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I was wondering is this you, Misa-san" Tamaki took out a picture and pushed it across the table to Misa.

"Um yes it is. How did you get this picture?" Misa insisted.

"I guess you could say I got it from my father. I'm not sure of his sources but he gave this to me, telling me that the girl in the picture was the one I was to marry."

"What?" Misa was taken aback almost stunned for a moment. "Fairly unexpected. I had a feeling that they would marry me off for connections though. I'm sorry if I seem offensive it's just that—" Tamaki held his index finger inches in front of her lips, with a concerned expression.

"No need to apologies. Would you like something to eat? I've never been to this place before but the cakes look delicious."

"Umm…I guess so. Just ask the for Misa's favorite, they'll know what your talking about."

"Come here much?"

"It's convenient." She smiled as he left to get the food.

A waitress came up to Misa when Tamaki was our of earshot. "Who's the guy?"

"A friend of sorts." Misa replied modestly finding it in everyone's best interest that no one find out their true relation for the time being.

"That sounds suspicious. Don't tell me one week home and you already have a boyfriend."

"You know I don't rush into stuff like that. My grandmother on the other hand seems to think the opposite." Seeing what she meant the waitress nodded and skulked away as Tamaki came nearer.

"They said they would come with the cakes in a few minutes."

"What is this 'Misa's favorite'?"

"You'll see. It was the first thing that I had when I found this place and I rarely get anything else. It's actually a menu item that they named after me 'cause I'm more or less it's originator." A man came up to the table and laid two plates in front of the pair.

"It's nice to see you again Misa-chan, and who is your friend?" The older man motioned toward Tamaki.

"Mr. Tamaki Suoh, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki bowed his head in respect.

"Same here. And you can call me Opa. That's what Misa started calling me when she was younger and it kind of caught on." He chortled and after giving Misa a quick hug left the two alone once more.

"He seems very nice. Now tell me what this is, it seems like nothing more then a German chocolate cake."

"In essence it is but he used a special bitter chocolate and a hint of citrus that just make it heavenly." Misa replied already half way into the slice.

Tamaki laughed inwardly and continued to eat his cake. Once they had finished that both stood up and bowed toward each other.

"It has been very nice meeting you."

"I could only think the same thing. If we must go on with this arrangement I will at least have some comfort. Thought I'm still not completely thrilled, you understand. I hope we can do this another time as well." She bowed again and left after grabbing her instruments.

On his way home, Tamaki decided to stop by the school to see his father.

"Father I want you to tell Grandmother that I want her to cancel the engagement." Tamaki dramatically burst through the doors.

"Hello, Tamaki. Since when are you so against it? Only yesterday you seemed to have accepted the circumstances."

"I meet with her today. I don't think it's fair that she be forced into this."

The Chairmen stood up which made Tamaki calm down slightly.

"I think you may want to know the new conditions that my mother has put forth." Tamaki came out of he rage only to listen, "Your grandmother has said, with disdain, that if you follow through with the engagement, she will allow you and your bride to live in the main mansion."

Tamaki's eyes' became larger as he stood there trying to register what his father had said.

--

I guess I left you on a cliff hanger of sorts. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.


End file.
